Memories
by milarion obsessed
Summary: Clarion still hasn't forgiven herself for Milori breaking his wing. she still thinks its her fault and Milori is trying to be there for her, to tell her it wasn't her fault and comfort her. Milarion story some fluff first story plz fav and review


ok** so this is my first story plz review and fav**

Clarion and Milori were enjoying the first day together in hundreds of years. they were both silent, just loving eachothers company when Clarion spoke up "Milori, do you blame me for your wing" Milori was shocked by her question "Clarion, of course not" he stated firmly "o..ok" she stuttered quickly wiping tears away as they leaked from her sapphire eyes. "Clarion don't get upset I have never blamed you and I never will" he said lovingly, _I guess she acts a lot stronger than she is, _Milori thought, as Clarion started to get more upset until she was obviously faking a smile. she was worried that milori would despise of her. nightfall came around quickly and Clarion really didn't want to go home,because she had missed him so much, leaving would be like saying goodbye again. "Milori I don't want to go home" she said tearing up again. Milori didn't know the reason she didn't want to go back but he knew she just needed him "Clarion, I know we haven't been together for long but you could stay here if you want" Milori said slightly embarrassed "id love to" Clarion said relieved she would have some one that night.

later that night, Milori had gathered up his blankets for Clarion so she wouldn't get to cold, when Clarion walked out out of the bathroom in one of Miloris big shirts and his robe as she couldn't go back to the home tree because then the fairies would know. Milori laughed at her appearance but then gazed at her beauty- long waist length honey-golden hair, beautiful sapphire eyes. Milori was already in bed and signalled over for her.."ive missed you Milori"Clarion said half asleep "ive missed you to" he responded. they and kissed she then fell asleep in Milori arms

everything was perfect until around 3 am when milori awoke to see Clarion stirring and as he was about to wake, she started talking in her sleep."Milori, no, what have I done" Clarion mumbled _, she still has nightmares, _he thought as he quickly woke her up, "Clarion, Clarion wake up" then she quickly shot up, with a mixture of sweat, but mainly tears, going down her face, and started bawling her eyes out and rested her head on Miloris chest,

"its ok Clarion, I was just a dream"

"no Milori it wasn't it was-

"its ok, my love I know it was the day"

Clarion didn't respond but she didn't need to, and she pretended to sleep, and thought she had him fooled until Milori spoke up "I know your awake Clarion" Milori said as Clarion slightly opened her eyes and hung her head down, not meeting his gaze, "Clarion promise you will open up to me tomorrow" he said silently "promise" Clarion sighed and fell into an actual sleep until morning

-O-

_ morning_

The couple was walking through the crowd of pixies making snowmans,so they could talk. once they found an area of snow where there was no pixies in sight Milori spoke up "Clarion please tell me what had you upset yesterday" he said kindly "you can tell me anything" he added "I know its just..." she trailed off "I cant really explain" she said "can you try" Milori said, Clarion not meeting his gaze "ok" she said.

-O-

"hey girls is that Queen Clarion and Lord Milori" Tink whispered

"ooh lets go spy on them!" Gliss said happily

"yer lets go spy on Ree and her boy toy" Vidia said evilly

the 9 fairies flew behind a pile of snow to hear what they were saying

-O-

"Milori how could you have forgiven me I ruined your life!" Clarion yelled

"Clarion calm down!" Milori almost yelled trying to get his voice over hers

"No Milori I ruined everything your life, your reign, US!" she shouted as she cupped her hands over her face

-O-

"WoW are they fighting" fawn said shocked

"well this relationship is gonna work" Vidia said, almost pleased

"no I think Queen Clarions upset" Peri said

-O-

"Clarion relax, I don't blame you for anything, you may have suggested it, but one of us was going to sooner or later and I was the one who done it but I never blamed you, id rather lose a wing than lose you, I love you" Milori said comforting her

"I love, too" Clarion said, relieved that Milori never thought it was her fault

-O-

"aww" the girls said in unison,even Vidia and the girls turned to her and tink said "did you say aww" tink said mockingly

"what of course not why would I iww" Vidia said weakly

"yes you did!" iridessa said. the girls were to caught up in Vidia awwing to realize Clarion and Milori standing in front of the pile of snow

"Girls" Queen Clarion said while the girls looked up in guilt and shock " how long have yous been there" she said sternly, her eyes still red from crying

"the wh..whole time your majesty" peri stuttered

"you girls should know better" Clarion said disappointed and ashamed that fairies had seen her have a mental break down

"we will speak to yous later'' she said, still to upset to talk "you are dismissed" and with that the girls flew off

peri looked back to see Clarion and Milori sharing a warm embrace, _they are perfect for eachother, _all of the girls thought

**ok that was my first story,it was a one shot, I like one shots so I will be doing lots of those and a thanks to jedi Katie-Kenobi for helping me figure out how to post stories **


End file.
